callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mob of the Dead
Mob of the Dead (en français : ''la foule des Morts) est la 15ème carte du mode Zombies, disponible dans le pack Uprising, le second DLC de ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II depuis le 16 Avril 2013 sur Xbox 360 pour 1200 MS Points et le 16 Mai 2013 sur la PlayStation 3 ainsi que sur PC pour 14,99€. L'histoire se déroule sur l'île d'Alcatraz, et les joueurs se mettront dans la peau de quatre prisoniers d'Alcatraz : Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca, Finn O'Leary, Albert "Weasel" Arlington et Billy Handsome. Leur évasion se déroule le 31 Décembre 1933 pendant la prohibition, les Zombies ont les yeux rouges pour la deuxième fois, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont contrôlés par le diable, et portent des uniformes de prisonniers ou de gardiens. Il y aussi un mode Lutte sur cette carte. Les deux factions sont les Gardes contre les Prisonniers. Le joueur peut accéder au Pack-a-Punch seulement en partant de l'île en complétant l'avion et en se rendant sur le pont Golden Gate Bridge. Nouveautés La carte inclut différentes nouveautés. *Cerise électrique : Un nouvel atout créant une barrière électrique lorsque le joueur recharge son arme. Moins le joueur a de balles restantes, moins le bouclier sera puissant. *Un mode objectif : Lorsque un joueur meurt, il passe en mode Trépas (Afterlife en anglais) qui permet d'ouvrir des cellules ou des portes spéciales. Il est aussi nécéssaire d'être en mode trépas pour alumer les atouts. *Plusieurs Trépas : En Solo et nottament en local, le joueur gagne un Trépas par manche et peut en obtenir jusqu'à trois. En multijoueur, il ne peut en posséder qu'un au maximum. *Nouveau camouflage : Une arme améliorée sera désormais rempli de lave. *Nouvelles armes : Deux nouvelles armes, le Blundergat, une sorte de fusil à pompe très puissant et le Tomahawk Infernal seront désormais disponible. *Nouveau zombie : Un nouveau zombie spécial qui s'appelle Brutus détruit désormais des Utilitaires qui doivent être ensuite réparées, il est plus puissant que les zombies classiques. Répliques Regardez, les feux d'artifices, c'est la Saint-Sylvestre ! (Finn O'Leary )'' Au moins on sait que le reste du monde n'a pas de problèmes.'' (Salvatore DeLuca) . - Lorsque les joueurs arrivent sur le pont. Ils ont cramés de l'intérieur ahaha ! ''(Billy Handsome ) Je te l'avais dit Billy ! (Albert Arlington) - Lorsque que Billy utilise le Tomahawk ''Je pense que j'ai compris, je suis ici a cause des trucs que j'ai fait ? Des sales trucs ? Et je suis bloqué ici avec les erreurs que j'ai faite jusqu'a ce que je regrette ce que j'ai fait . Ben vous devrais attendre longtemps car je regrette rien ! (Billy Handsome ). Tu sais Billy, c'est pas de ma faute, je pense que tu as raison (Albert Arlington) Thompsonbo2.png|Le retour du Thompson Prison2DCL2bo2.png|Vue de la prison Personnagesbo2DCL2.png|Les 4 personnages incarnés Bo2chazzpalminteri.png|Salvatore "Sal" Deluca avec un Uzi PrisonDCL2bo2.png|Couloir de la prison Ilebo2DLC2.png|Vue de l'île brutus1.JPG|Un nouveau Zombie spécial, alias Brutus alactraz demarre.JPG|Menu de chargement de Mob of the dead Armes *AK47 *B23R *Barrett Cal.50 *Blundergat *DSR.50 *Exécuteur *Five Seven + Five Seven x2 *FAL *Galil *LSAT *M14 *M1911 *Machine de mort *MP5 *Olympia *PDW-57 *Pistolet-Laser *Remington 870 MCS *RPG *S12 *M1927 *Uzi Perk-a-Cola *Cerise électrique (Non disponible en Lutte) *Cola énergisant *Coup de pied arrière (Seulement en Lutte) *Daiquiri Mortel *Double coup *Mastodonte de comptoir (Non disponible en Lutte) *PHD Flopper (Seulement en Lutte) Anecdotes *C'est la seconde carte où les zombies ont les yeux rouges, l'autre étant Dead Ops Arcade. *C'est la troisième carte a avoir des personnages jouables et réels, les autres étant Call of the Dead et "Five". *C'est la deuxieme plus grande carte zombie n'ayant jamais existée. *Le Tomahawk Infernal peut être amélioré en tuant une quainzaine de zombies et en survivant 1 manche sur le pont uniquement avec celui-ci, et uniquement celui-ci, puis retourner à Alcatraz et jeter le tomahawk dans le trou sous le B23R, passer la manche, se mettre en mode Trépas et aller récupérer le tomahawk près du Remington dans les tunnels. *La Fouine (Albert Arlington) fait référence au personnage de [[Call of Duty: World at War|''World at War]] et ''Black Ops'' en disant "Nikolaï ? Mais c'est qui celui là ?" quand il tue plusieurs zombies avec le Pistolet-Laser. *C'est la seconde carte, après Ascension où les machines à atouts peuvent êtres désactivées par les ennemis. *C'est la première carte à avoir une fin alternative, en réalisant le succès "Adieu La Fouine". *Un nouvel atout appelé ''Cerise électrique est présent sur la carte en faisant référence à la chaise électrique. *Pour entendre la musique de Samantha's Lullaby remixée avec du violon, il faut commencer une nouvelle partie en Solo, ne pas toucher à la manette et mourrir. *Un anachronisme est présent dans la carte, celle-ci se déroule le 31 décembre 1933, mais la construction du Golden Gate Bridge ''est telle qu'en 1935. *La cuillère en or est un Easter Egg à un célèbre prisonner, Henri Young, qui après s'être fait attraper pendant qu'il tentait de s'échapper de la prison d'Alcatraz avec Arthur Barker et Rufus McCain qu'il tua un an plus tard avec une cuillère plantée dans le cou. *C'est la première carte sur ''Black Ops II où l'on peut améliorer plusieurs fois une arme spéciale. *C'est la première carte à avoir une toute nouvelle boîte mystère, ce n'est donc plus un Teddy Bear qui annonce le changement de position, mais un cadenas. *Un Easter Egg se produit lorsqu'un joueur vise au Sniper sur les feux d'artifice depuis le toit. *C'est la cinquième carte du mode Zombies ayant une cinématique d'introduction, la première est Nacht der Untoten, la deuxième est "Five", la troisième est Call of the Dead et la quatrième est Die Rise. *Il n'y a pas de bonus Charpentier, pourtant les barrières sont bel et bien présentes. *Les chansons des machines à atouts sont présentes, mais jouées au piano. *L'Easter Egg musical est activé en pressant le bouton d'action devant trois bouteilles d'alcool. Le titre interprété sera "Rusty Cage" de Johnny Cash. Pour activer la seconde musique, il faudra inscrire le nombre 935 sur le tableau de la tour grâce au trépas. Le titre est "Where are we going". *Vous pouvez avoir un deuxième Blundergat en lançant votre tomahawk sur 5 crânes bleus. Les emplacements peuvent être vus ici. Catégorie:Mode Zombies Catégorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Catégorie:Pack de Contenu Uprising Catégorie:Cartes Zombies